


cringe

by skyboundinc



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Married Couple, Mpreg, Other, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyboundinc/pseuds/skyboundinc
Summary: found it in my docs,,,,





	cringe

**Author's Note:**

> please kill me i found Japanese text in this i wanna die,,, i dont even want to know what i wrote  
> no grammar check

          Being strapped to a bed was uncomfortable. Especially when that bed was a slab of red rock with a gear on it. 

          Kennard was annoyed. How long had he been strapped to this bed? What was the point of this?  How long would it go on for?

          Well, he knew the answers to all of those questions. But that didn’t make him less irritated.  

          “For god’s sakes, you can’t possibly tell me you missed all of those,” Kennard shouted. “ I haven’t moved, but the rocks have. Come on, already! Just drop one on me. Jegus.”

A faint “No!” carried down from the mountaintop.

“Don’t make me come up there!” Kennard replied.

“Try it! You can’t even get out of those, punk!” the voice replied.

Why was she so tricky at a time like this? She usually loved to kill shit. But as soon as he asked her to kill her friend, she suddenly wussed out.  What a freak. Plus, it’s not like he would die. It was his quest bed, after all. 

          Kennard sighed. He would have to use his ace in the hole.

          “Please?” he yelled.

"Okay," Aki teleported to his location. Her plan was foolproof.

"So, Aki, are you going to let me out?" Kennard pleaded.

"No, I have other plans for you," Aki smiled as she began to remove her shirt. Kennard's face flushed.  

"Woah there, Aki, calm down." Aki winked before striping her pants, leaving her in her undies.

"Don't worry, it will feel terrific, I promise!" Aki smiled as she jumped on top of the boy.

"The fuck are you-" Kennard whispered as Aki's lips pressed against his lustfully. Her hands slid around his toned chest.

"Kennard,  I need you to do something for me," Aki seductively whispered into his ear. She fingered the buttons of his tight jeans. 

"Woah, what are you doing!?"Making sure you got the right equipment, babe." Aki smirked as Kennard's erecting member practically sprang out of his jeans. 

Aki hummed happily as she looked down at him. She slid her finger down his shaft, to his little virgin hole. Kennard gasped. 

"STOP IT!"NO" AKI PLEASE DON'T" Kennard shivered as she pushed her index finger inside. She smiled as Kennard began to moan softly, growing louder every time she increased the pace. Aki giggled when she found his sweet-spot. Kennard's body shook and trembled.

 

"Aki...Why are you doing this?" Kennard slowly whispered. Aki continued to finger him, making him gasp. Aki thought about the question before answering.

 

"It's because...She needs you." Aki motioned to the approaching mass behind her. She now had about three fingers in Kennard. Kennard was a moaning mess; forcing himself on her fingers. He looked over, with half-lidded eyes at the monster.

 

"OH, WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS THAT!?" Kennard screamed as he tried to break the chains. Aki used her free hand to pat his hair. Aki looked scared beyond belief.

 

"Kenn! Please be quiet. She's scared of new people. Come on, Kichi. Over here, Girlie." Aki said calmly as she ushered the beast to come over to the chained Kennard.

 

"Shhhhhhh," Aki said to the monster and boy. She took her fingers out of her friend. Kennard felt different. He looked at the hairy beast. Large eyes, tusks were coming from its mouth and a swishing tail. It was a large mutant dog-thing. It stared down at the humans, before licking Kennard.

 

"HHRRROOOOOOOOOO" It 'barked' in approval. It climbed on top of the slabbed, raising itself above the scared Kennard. Kennard fought frantically against his chains, hoping to escape. It was no use. The mutant pushed it's tip in.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kennard screamed. Aki came to his side, grabbing his face.

"Kennard. Just look at me. If you make all that noise, Kichi could kill you." Kennard nodded and looked into Aki's pale gray eyes. The monster's reproductive organ was thick and long; extremely different than Aki's silky slim fingers. Kennard began to feel something else pressing inside him. Something solid. 

"Aki...What is it doing?" Aki breathed in slowly. 

"It's breeding you, Kennard. She's laying a few eggs, and then Kichi will be gone. Ok?" Kennard nodded, understanding his situation. The egg passed through. Kennard looked down at his body. His once toned abdomen was now slightly puffy. He frowned as the monster continued this process. Kennard tried to keep count but lost track after seven. After the first egg, the pain lessened and the process went quickly. Kennard yawned as the monster released him. His stomach was now disgustingly distended and lumpy. Kennard closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

  


"Kennard, I'm so grateful that you're doing this. Kichi is too. Right, Kichi?" Kichi nodded as Aki brushed the top of its head. Aki unchained Kennard by using her crowbar. She lifted Kennard's bulky body and carried him to his house. She laid him on the bed. She gasped when his belly moved on its own accord. She slowly reached for what used to be his belly button. Her fingers slowly brushed against the dark spot. Kennard twisted in his sleep. Aki began to rub his belly. Kennard moaned out, clutching the sheets under him. 

 

"Aki! Oh, gog! Touch me more, PLEASE!" Kennard begged as his eyes shot open. Aki stuck out her tongue. "Beg harder."

Kennard's jade eyes looked at Aki's steel ones. His skin was begging to be touched. Aki scoffed.

"Okay, you big baby." Aki pulled out a bottle of oil, seemingly out of nowhere. Kennard's eyes were hazy and pleading. Aki squeezed some oil onto her hands. She started with his perky nipples, pinching and twisting before moving down. Kennard whined and tried to squirm. 

“Ah~” His eyes glazed over. Aki cackled as her hands rubbed his distended sides. 

"Oh, Kenn you have such nice hips now."

Her slim fingers glided on his smooth skin, her thumb poking his new odd dark spot. Kennard shrieked in a new found pleasure. Aki couldn't help but laugh at him. She laughed so hard she converted back to Japanese. 

"ああ主はケナードあなた変態！これをオフに取得する？何フリーク。しかし、私はまた、このような...まあそれはあまりにも私に痴漢を作るあなたを見たいと思ったね！."

Aki removed the chains. Kennard's hands reached for her small wrists. Once he grabbed them, he pulled her close. 

"私はあなたがリーチ日本のことを学びました。 Now kiss me."

Aki flushed as their lips collided. The two lusty teens ground against one another. Aki gasped.

"Kenn...I'm..."

Kennard reached into her panties, feeling her hard erection brush against his hand. He smirked at Aki's expression.

"So, it is true. You have both." 

Aki turned her head. "So?" She asked defiantly. Kennard grinned like a fox as he clamped his hand around her dick. Aki squeaked in surprise. He rubbed her perky nipples. Aki flushed a deep red in embarrassment. She shuddered in sexual delight as Kennard pumped her shaft. Aki's hair became untangled and unkept. 

"Ha! Ah! No! K-k-Kennard!" Aki bit her lip. Kennard bit her buds. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ken! Please! I... Need you..."

Aki rubbed against him furiously in need. Kennard's belly made its future predicament known. Kichi howled in surprise. Aki growled in annoyance. Kennard began to flip out.

"OH, MY FUCKING TOAST DIPPING ORANGES! THEIR MOVING DOWN. WHERE ARE THEY GOING TO COME OUT!!!!?????" Aki put her stained hands on his shoulders. She stared into his eyes. Kennard was not prepared for this. She bit her lip in concentration. 'I have to break him in.' 

"Kenn I need you to trust me, okay?" Aki said slowly as she flipped him over, his ass in the air.

"Hrrrrghh" Kennard groaned into the pillow. Aki sighed in frustration. This killed her mood instantly. Kennard's new maternal instincts kicked in. He rolled onto his back, spreading his legs. Aki could see that he was restraining himself. Aki touched his legs. She rubbed his thighs, hoping that he wouldn't know what she was about to do. Aki rubbed his thighs, getting closer to his opening. Kennard jumped in surprise.

"Hah! What are you doing!?" Kennard's belly contracted, making him yelp in pain. Aki ignored his pain and slowly put her hand into him.

"Aaaaaaa! What the Fuck are you-" SPLASH! Fluids of all kind leaked from the blonde. His voice hit a high note. Kennard kicked Aki in her stomach. She crashed into the parallel wall. His eyes shut in agonizing pain. Kennard huffed as he felt an egg slithered and sloshed in his belly. 

"Aki. Could you tell me this one thing?" Kennard asked panting. Aki groaned. "Sure thing, 'mummy.' Ask away." She bit back the tears. 'Dammit, that hurt. Kichi made him that fucking strong!'

        

"Why me? Give me the whole truth, please."  Aki nodded. She was still hurting. 

"Well, Kenn, you're the only one I could trust. That and you are also the only ones that could survive such a strain on their body. So that's the reason I chose you, Kennard. You are very special to Kichi and me." 

Kennard screamed at the top of his lungs. The eggs pressed against his aching hole. Aki slowly approached him.

"I know you can do it. Just push..."

 

_**=== > YEARS INTO THE FUTURE, BUT NOT MANY** _

 

Aki admired the ring on her finger. Her eyes bore deep into the gemstone. A pair of strong arms snaked around her petite waist.

"Hey." The gruff whispered into her ear. She bit her lip. His scent was driving her mad. One of the hands reached down her sweatpants. 

 

"Kenn, are you sure we should do this? Your father is in the other room. I don't think-" Kennard rubbed her lips, getting her excited. Aki moaned, Kennard, placing his mouth over hers. The newlyweds began swapping spit, Kennard fingering Aki. Aki couldn't handle it. 

"I...I want you... Inside me..." She groaned lowly. Kennard nodded and picked her up bridal style and slowly ascended the staircase, avoiding all family members. 

"Shit Aki, you're pretty heavy." Aki's face flushed. She hit him in the chest.

"I AM NOT FAT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!? YOU LIFTED ME ON OUR HONEYMOON!"

"I was drunk, Aki. Alcohol gives you power."

Kennard threw her on the bed. "Ow!" Aki rubbed her back. 

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"What are talking about?"

She sniffled and picked up a remote.

"You're already trying to kill me? I didn't even spread my legs for you! "

"You left the remote there, Aki." Kennard deadpanned. Aki shook her head. "So? You left the room last! You know what? This just killed the entire mood. I am so done. Like so done." Aki walked towards the shared closet. She pulled out a few outfits. Kennard pinched his brows. 

"Where are you going?"

"Places that don't have remotes trying to kill me. It's also Kennard proof."

"Aki."

She shoved her belongings into a tiny suitcase. Kennard stared. 

"Wait, Aki-" She strolled past him. To go to the window.

"Aki!"

"I'll be back by like....next Tuesday. See you!" She jumped from a third story window.

"GODDAMMIT AKI SO HELP ME IN THE NAME OF CUPCAKES YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!"

Aki looked up at him. First, she smiled. Then, she flipped him off.

His phone vibrated.

**_Lol fuk u i do wat i want blondie._ **

 

The End


End file.
